


Forget the Party, Come with Me

by distraughtlover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Feelings, Gay Clint barton, Gay Love, Gay Smut, Gay Tony Stark, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: It is already hard enough to contain your feelings about another person; it becomes even harder when the other person decides to do something about it.





	Forget the Party, Come with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly becoming more than just a casual Marvel fan, and I am so excited!

On Saturday Tony held a charity event in the ballroom of his building. The large formal gathering was meant to help raise money for a newfound disease that had begun to affect hundreds. So far, more than enough money had been raised and the amount was still increasing as the hours passed. 

Clint tugged at his tie, feeling slightly stifled. The dress-code was strictly black-tie with no option for deviation. Tony had invited everyone from the team and most of them had looked forward to a night of glamour and sophistication, since most of their days involved the complete opposite. Clint, however, was not one who had felt excited to dress up and make nice conversation with people he did not know. He had tried sticking close to Natasha and Bruce, but they had each been pulled away to another part of the room.

Standing close to the bar, Clint held a drink in his hand. He glanced around at his setting. The room itself was open and expansive. Herringbone floors glistened from a recent polish. Multiple tables with clean white cloths dotted the space in an even pattern. People spoke and filled up the grand hall with laughter. Clint wished he could make himself have fun, but it seemed unlikely at this point. 

“Any reason you’re hanging out alone?” A voice asked, a voice that Clint already knew. He turned to his right and saw Tony standing close to him. 

“Sometimes a drink is better company,” Clint said. He had hoped it came out as a joke rather than making himself sound like an optimistic alcoholic. Then he noticed Tony appraising his appearance. 

“You always manage to clean up nicely,” Tony said, a friendly smirk gracing his face. 

Clint, who was slightly taller than Tony, tried not to let himself be affected by what the other man said. He noticed the drink he held was starting to feel slippery in his grip. He couldn’t think of how to respond to Tony without making himself sound ridiculous. 

“I’m sorry you’re not having fun,” Tony said, his eyes telling the truth to his words. 

“Don’t apologize. It’s my fault for not being able to feel comfortable in this type of setting,” Clint said. 

It was at this point Clint saw how obvious Tony was being with his staring. He wanted to say he felt odd being looked at in this way, but that would have been a lie. Clint could not remember when he had first started to feel something for Tony, but now his own emotion towards the man was stronger in its intensity. 

And then Tony moved a little closer into Clint’s space. Trying not to react in an obvious manner, Clint could suddenly decipher the type of cologne Tony wore, the sweet-smelling body wash he had used. He could see how gorgeous Tony appeared in a suit, how the man filled out every inch because of his slender, toned body. Clint felt almost clumsy next to Tony. His thick biceps hung awkwardly at his side. He felt like a brute compared to the man next to him. 

Tony stared at him in a gaze that he could not figure out. He wanted to lean forward and kiss him. 

“Would you mind if I made you feel more comfortable?” Tony asked quietly. 

Clint swallowed, feeling like this wasn’t what he thought it might be. But Tony continued to look at him in that certain kind of way and so he looked back, meeting Tony’s stare. 

“What did you have in mind?” Clint asked, feeling unsure of himself. 

“How about you follow me?” Tony replied. 

They managed to slip away without detection from the guests. Clint followed Tony out of a door near the side, which opened into a secluded hallway. There were a few closed doors on either side of Clint and he wondered what they led to. At the very end of the hall was another door that opened into a coat closet. They went inside and Tony shut the door. 

When Clint was about to ask what Tony was doing, the other man turned and kissed him. Clint felt shocked at the very beginning, then wrapped his strong arms around Tony’s lower back. He took control of the kiss, wanting to show Tony what he felt for him. Then Tony pulled away, lightly touching Clint’s chest. 

“Calm down, big boy,” Tony said teasingly. “Let me show you how much I want to make you feel better.”

Then he gently pushed Clint against the nearby wall. Clint sighed in pleasure as Tony kissed the side of his neck, feeling like nothing else could be better for him than this. Then he let out a choked groan as Tony gripped his lower half. 

Taking a breath, Clint felt himself relax. All he could focus on was the firm yet tender grip Tony had on him. There was complete privacy for them inside this hidden room and Clint desired for everything to continue the way it was going. 

Then Tony lowered himself down to his knees, becoming level with Clint’s crotch. Tony slowly pulled the zipper down of Clint’s dress pants, the sound loud and clear in the enclosed room. Clint waited in anticipation, then gasped quietly as Tony reached inside and pulled out his cock. He was still flaccid, though Tony seemed to approve of his length and girth. 

Tony pressed a loving kiss against the side of Clint’s limp cock. Clint breathed heavily, then looked down and watched as his cock began to grow, the organ rising up until it was fully erect. Tony grinned devilishly at the impressive cock in front of his face, knowing it was just for him and no one else. Clint tensed his penis and made it bob up and down so that it waved at Tony, hoping it would impress and spur him on. The man on his knees smirked, fully enjoying the sight before him. 

Keeping his hands at his sides, Tony opened his mouth. He graciously engulfed Clint’s cock, wrapping his lips tight around the pulsing staff. Tony pulled his mouth up slowly until his lips slid off Clint’s cock completely. Then he opened his mouth again and clamped his lips firmly at the base of Clint’s cock, sliding up and repeating the same motion. 

Feeling a little constricted, Clint hurriedly unbuckled his belt, the metal clanking noisily. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and spread apart the flaps, then pulled his cock out from his underwear. His leaking, bulbous head pointed straight at Tony. Clint’s legs nearly dropped from underneath him as Tony swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. Then the man consumed his dick once more. 

Tony looked beautiful on his knees with a cock in his mouth. Clint knew he was going to remember the sight for a very long time because it would be impossible to forget. And Tony continued sucking Clint’s cock with devotion and dedication, unwilling to give this up for anything else. 

“You taste out of this world,” Tony said. He pressed his tongue at the bottom of Clint’s stiff member and dragged it up completely. His tongue sizzled with the taste of Clint’s delicious man-meat, and he felt himself aching to enjoy it without stopping. 

Clint felt all of his stress melting away like ice on a blistering sidewalk. He had no idea that Tony was really this good, and already he felt tethered to the man on his knees. 

“You don’t know what you’re doing to me,” Clint said.

“I think I do.”

Tony reached his hand up and fondled Clint’s heavy ballsack. With a gentle loving motion, Tony massaged Clint’s nuts, making sure to give them as much love as he could. Then he slowly flicked his tongue against the hanging pouch. A man’s sack always drove Tony wild with lust, and Clint’s jewels were the best he had ever experienced. Instantly he pushed his nose up against them and inhaled deeply. 

“Holy fuck,” Tony said, praise coursing in his voice. “Your balls have such a manly smell, its fuckin’ incredible.” He grabbed another whiff of Clint’s heavy testosterone scent, then went back up and consumed his cock again. 

Using his hand this time, Tony rapidly jerked Clint off. Feeling lost in a wave of pleasure, Clint thrusted repeatedly, fucking Tony’s grip. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the way Tony was treating him. 

“Fuck, Tony, I’m close,” Clint said raggedly. 

“I’m waiting,” Tony said in a lover’s voice. 

With focused determination, Tony shook his tightened fist up and down. His hand felt seared from the warmth of Clint’s cock. Above, Clint watched and knew he would be cumming at any second. He felt it building up in his balls, traveling upward, rising quickly, until it hit. 

Clint groaned manfully, exhaling in shocked pleasure; the deep sound traveled through Tony’s system. Rope after rope of hot white cum shot out in a beautiful display of perfect sexual release. Tony quickly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, catching each strand of Clint’s jizz and swallowing it all down his throat. 

Slowly dropping from his euphoric high, Clint realized he was still encased in Tony’s grip. He glanced below and watched as Tony repeatedly slapped his cock on his puckered lips while making a sucking sound. Then Tony caressed Clint’s cock softly and almost possessively; Clint felt himself itching for Tony’s touch nonstop. The other man looked up and stared at Clint. 

“Maybe we could do this again,” Tony expressed, his voice pitched lower. 

“Anytime you want,” Clint replied, completely meaning it. 

As Tony stood up from the ground, Clint buckled up his pants. There was a brief kiss between them, and they forced themselves to stop, knowing there were going to be more times together. After both of them washed up in a nearby bathroom, they entered the grand room again. This time, Clint felt noticeably better. He did not even try to hide the grin on his face.


End file.
